


no words

by askywalkergryff



Category: Star Wars - All Media Types, Star Wars: The Clone Wars (2008) - All Media Types
Genre: Gen
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-02-20
Updated: 2021-02-20
Packaged: 2021-03-14 21:53:40
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 720
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29548899
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/askywalkergryff/pseuds/askywalkergryff
Summary: Anakin and Ahsoka just chilling after a mission.is it another fluffy brother-sister one shot? yes it is. do i have an unhealthy obsession with them? yes i do. am i going to stop writing things like this? no i will not.
Relationships: Anakin Skywalker & Ahsoka Tano
Comments: 6
Kudos: 20





	no words

Ahsoka swallowed down the last few bites of her cereal, dumping the remaining splash of blue milk down the drain.

She turned on the faucet, scrubbing her bowl clean with the help of a small, yellow sponge, and a squirt of green soap. The bubbles crawled to the surface as the water rose, exploding with tiny popping noises as she rinsed it clean.

The only sound that could be heard throughout the space was the faint squeak of the sink knob as Ahsoka twisted it, and the quiet laugh track echoing from a sitcom that Anakin was watching on his holopad. He sat on the couch, one foot resting on top of his knee, his eyes glued to the small screen.

Ahsoka wiped away the remaining water droplets, catching her reflection in the now-clear metal of the bowl. It was a warm night, so she was dressed in just her maroon sweatpants and a black sports bra. She blinked at the mirror-image of herself, chuckling quietly at how wide awake she looked, regardless of the fact that it was just past midnight.

She stood on her tippy toes, sliding the cabinet door open, and placing her bowl back where she had found it. The door hissed as she shut it again, and made her way back over to the table.

She retrieved her own holopad, checking to see if she had received any new messages.

Just the usual. The 501st group chat was alive with alerts as Fives and Jesse argued over who had beaten who more times in an arm wrestling competition that had taken place earlier that day.

She rolled her eyes with a silent laugh before padding over to the couch, and falling backwards. She sprawled herself out, head curled forward as she leaned against the armrest, and her feet inches away from Anakin’s waist. She kicked him lightly as she pressed _play_ on her holopad, resuming the movie she had been watching.

He just swiveled his head to give her his best unimpressed face, before turning back to his own show. Ahsoka laughed quietly, her gaze fixing on her movie once again.

She chewed on her bottom lip as the main character toppled backwards after being punched by the antagonist. After having been punched the same way a fair amount of times, she knew it was unrealistic to be knocked over that easily.

Anakin threw his head back, wheezing loudly at something that a character must have said on his show. His hair spilled over the cushion as he shook with silent laughter.

Bored of the excruciatingly artificial fight scenes in her movie, Ahsoka turned her holopad off, placing it on the table beside the armrest.

She shuffled herself in a half-circle, sitting up straight on the couch, before scooting over to Anakin’s side. His eyes remained glued to the screen as she pillowed her head on his shoulder, but he brought an arm up and around her, his hand that was nearly double the size of hers coming to rest on her wrist.

She watched as a twi’lek in the show crossed her arms, speaking a dramatic monologue to another character- this one a kel dor -about her boyfriend. The show cut to an image of two people kissing, and Anakin quickly lifted his hand to cover her eyes. Ahsoka batted it away with a scowl, and he chuckled and lowered it back onto her arm.

They both burst out in laughter as the twi’lek character from earlier fell face-first into a garbage can, her legs flailing wildly. They were still giggling as the episode ended and Anakin started a new one. He laid his head down on top of hers as the theme song began to play, rubbing his hand continuously up and down her arm.

Ahsoka’s glance flicked up to the corner of the holopad where it showed the time. Her eyes widened slightly, knowing that Anakin would usually be urging her to get to bed at this point.

He seemed not to care so much that night. They had just returned from a mission, and had no big plans for tomorrow, so they really could stay up as late as they wanted to.

So Ahsoka decided that she didn’t care that much either.

She smiled contentedly, and proceeded to watch the show.


End file.
